Keeping Secrets (Part One)
by ticktockgoesthedoc
Summary: Calem and Serena have been secretly dating, but face problems when Shauna admits her hidden feelings


You know that phase in a relationship when all you can think about is that other person? What is that called? The Honeymoon phase? Yes. Well, I'm kind of sort of living it, and I'll be honest, it's pretty amazing. I started my (first) relationship five days ago in Shalour City, when I kind of sort of kicked Calem's butt in a Pokemon battle. We were competing over who got the Mega Ring, because there is only one.

"Excellent show, both of you! Serena, I don't believe I've ever seen someone so passionate and as one with her Pokemon as you!" The Mega Evolution Guru boasted. I blushed, embarrassed but honored at the same time.

He handed me a bracelet with a bright stone in the center, a million different colors shining through. "It's so beautiful," I gush, marveling at the gems beauty.

"Oh S-kins it's gorgeous!" Shauna exclaims, "I wish I could have one. But I'm here for the memories, and even without my own I'll definitely remember this."

Tierno and Trevor both nodded in agreement.

The only one who wasn't excited was Calem. "Congratulations, neighbor," was all he said before he walked out. My heart hurt to see him so sad, but it seemed I was the only one who noticed. Tierno and Trevor were talking about which town they were going to visit next and Shauna was examining the Lucario statue.

Knowing that the group was wrapped up in what they were doing and not paying attention to me, I darted out the door after Calem.

"Calem! Calem, wait!" I shouted, trying to get his attention as he walked farther and farther away on the beach. Once he heard me, he turned around, obviously confused.

"What are you doing, Serena?" He asked, "Aren't you supposed to be climbing the Tower of Mastery?"

Well, uh, yeah but," I stammered, like an idiot, "It's just you seemed really upset back there and I mean I know why this was a big deal and I know how much it means to you to have this it's been your dream and-"

Calem's eyes widened in shock. "Serena, I didn't mean to come off like that. Really, it's fine. You won, fair and square, the ring is yours."

"No, it shouldn't be," I argued, "We all had our reasons coming on this adventure. Shauna wants to make memories and Tierno is creating a dance team and Trevor's got his PokeDex and _you_ you came here wanting to beat all the Gym Leaders, to be the very best and what about me? I love my Pokemon, don't get me wrong, and I understand that I can be very good, but I only did all of this to spend time with you!"

I was real smooth that night.

I realized what I said and started stammering, totally humiliated. "I mean, To spend time with all of you. The group and th-" I shut myself up and stood up a little straighter. "My point is, I want you to have this." I quickly shoved the Mega Ring into him, then looked at him, as he stood completely silent and stared at me.

"Ok," He finally said, "I'll take the ring. But you have to take something I give you, too." I was about to ask him what he meant when his lips pleasantly met mine. It was quite the picturesque moment, kissing on the beach in front of a grand tower as the sun set over us.

We both decided to keep our relationship a secret. Tierno being too immature to handle that we are dating, and not knowing if Trevor or Shauna have invested any feelings into either of us is too great a risk. Yeah, we are together now, but we don't want to do anything to tear our group of friends apart.

Still, even in secret, we are happy.

"Alright guys!" Shauna cheers "So, we are headed toward Laverre City, and we all know what is located on the route headed there! THE HAUNTED HOUSE!" As she says the last sentence, she jumps up behind Trevor, almost giving the poor kid a heart attack.

"Please Shauna I would very much appreciate it if you did not do that." Trevor quietly chimes. "I don't very much care for scary things, but I guess we are all in this together."

"Haha don't worry Trev, if some ghost pops out I'll beat 'em with my awesome dance moves!" Tierno says spinning in a circle and snapping at the air.

"OK, so are we all ready?" Shauna asks.

"Actually, I don't think I'm going," Calem replies. I glance at him, confused. _We didn't plan to break off from the group right now_. "Haunted houses are kind of lame, and I want to practice some battles with my Pokemon before we enter this city, the gym leader here is supposed to be really amazing." He turns to me and says, "Serena, once you guys are done, meet me at the cafe in town. I believe it is your turn for the Mega Ring?" Calem winks at me and I smile.

Our cover story for sneaking around is that after our battle in Shalour City, we decided to share the ring, so that we both get to use it. This was decided after our kiss, which ended way too fast due to the fact that anyone could have walked out of the Tower at any given moment.

"It's a date."

"So, how was the haunted house?" Calem asks. "Was it utterly terrifying?"

"I wish. Some old guy told this really lame campfire story and then wanted us to pay him." I told Calem. He laughs, leaning forward resting his arms on the table.

"Well you are kind of loaded. You've got more money than you know what to do with from winning so many Pokemon battles. Maybe I should start charging you each time we make out. I mean I am pretty good at it, and something this good shouldn't be fr-" I gasp in mock repulse and punch him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" I interrupt, "What, so now it's just some task to kiss me? If I remember correctly, you kissed me first, and then got irritated when _I _broke it off..."

"Yeah yeah OK we are both amazing kissers. The real question is, if we are such good kissers, why aren't we exhibiting our talents now?" He looks at me with his huge eyes and I have to tell myself not to jump out of my seat and kiss him right this second.

"I'd say because Shauna is running over here right this second." As I say this I realize how close Calem are to each other, and we both simultaneously lean back into our seats as the perky brunette runs toward us.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doing?"

"Serena was just telling me about how lame the 'haunted house' was." Calem tells her.

"Oh it was the worst!" Shauna shouts, "This crusty guy tried to scare us with his story about, 'Faceless men'. Totally stupid!" She straightens her shirt and bats her eyes at Calem. "So, the Poke Ball factory is just up that hill, and I was thinking we should go and maybe take a tour of it." She stops, remembering I'm sitting right across the table. "Oh, and you too, Serena!"

"I can't, sorry Shauna. I promised Serena I'd help her practice for battling this Gym Leader." Calem lies. I shrug and nod.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Shauna. But hey, I think Trevor was thinking about going over there too." I'd like to say I feel bad, but all I can think of at the moment is how Shauna basically just asked out my boyfriend.

She slackens her posture. "Yeah, Trevor..." She perks back up again like a toy that just got new batteries. "Well, I'll see you two later!" She runs off with a skip in her step, and I wonder how hard it must be to maintain having that much energy.

"So," Calem says standing up, "Let's practice."

"Serena, can I tell you something?" Shauna's serious tone catches me off guard. I put down the clothes I was holding and set them on my hotel room bed.

"Of course. We are best friends." I sit down and pat the spot next to me. Shauna instantly collapses on the bed, like her body is finally reacting to all the effort she puts into being energetic everyday.

She sits up with one arm, looks at me, and says, "I'm in love with Calem."

My mind wants to do a million things. Mostly though, it wants to punch Calems gorgeous face and shout, "I TOLD YOU SO". Instead, I just lightly laugh and say, "I already guessed that."

She laughs too. "That obvious, huh? It's just, whenever he is around and I say something he just looks at me like I'm am the most important person and I just melt inside! You know, I actually think he might like me back.." I freeze. _Sorry, don't think that is true. Now back off! _

"Who knows?" _I do! HE DOESN'T. _"Just don't get your hopes up, if he doesn't. Hey, tomorrow is the day we are spending in Lumiose City! Cafes, that boutique you love, all five of us, me, you, Trevor, Tierno, Calem, spending the day together!"

Shauna perks up hearing this. "You're right! There has to be at least one point in the day I can break him from the group and tell him how I feel!" _No no no I didn't mean that how on earth did you get that from what I said, _"Serena, you're the best!" She hugs me so tight I almost can't breathe.

"Now wait I didn-" I try to say in order to change her mind of this insane plan she has.

"No no no you are right I won't get my hopes up, but I can still dream, right? Well, I'm tired, so I am going to hit the hey. Goodnight!" And she's off my bed and out the door into her own room faster than I can say anything else. _Great, just great._

TO BE CONTINUTED


End file.
